


Ich liebe dich - Je t'aime

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, French and German, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Imma go hide now, Language Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eren slips into German during sex and Levi into Frnech? </p><p>Turns out both of them have a bit of a language kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich liebe dich - Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levihs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihs/gifts).



> Inspired by a tumblr post but I can't find it anymore... :((

"Levi…" Eren presses out as the smaller man crowds him against the wall of his room in the headquarters, lapping at his neck. "We have a- erm a thing soon." Levi laughs at that, slotting his hips against Eren's and grinding up.

"Damn it, Levi, you're the corporal you have to-" Eren is stopped by Levi's insistent lips on his. And the rest of his will to stop Levi flies out of the window when Levi's tongue licks its way into Eren's mouth. After that the only sound is heavy breaths, groans, ruffling of clothing and the clanking of their gear's belts on the floor.

Soon Levi is on top of Eren on the bed grinding down on all the right places, making the man shake with desire, lusting for just a bit more friction.

"Levi" He is almost pleading by now. "Mehr, bitte…" Levi bites his neck lightly. Partly because he has only a vague idea of what he just said but also partly because his lover speaking German does unholy things to him. It is the harshness and clearness of the single words. So different from English or French. 

Their kisses grow progressively messier and more open mouthed. Especially after Levi slicked up his fingers and starts slowly stretching Eren's hole, leaving Eren writhing and shaking. Levi loves watching him like that, falling apart slowly, cock beautifully flushed, standing proudly just begging to be licked. Eren's whole body arches as he hits that one perfect spot and all thoughts on blowjobs are gone.

"Magnifique…" Levi mumbles, watching the way Eren's tight muscles ripple over his stomach and his hands clutch at the sheet. "Comme un dieu." He says, not realizing that he's speaking French until Eren lets out a wanton moan, his eyes opening, there is only a blue-green ring left around the wide black pupils, blown with lust. Eren loves the soft and flowing words of French , as much as Levi enjoys the roughness of German.

"I'm ready…" Eren forces out between moans as Levi rubs his fingers over Eren's prostate again. "Bitte, Corporal, ich brauche dich, sofort." He moans again and pulls Levi into a crushing kiss, their tongues dancing. Levi hums into his mouth, pulling his fingers out slowly, kissing away Eren's whimper. 

Eren doesn't get much chance to feel the weird emptiness of his hole because soon Levi is pushing in carefully and goddamn it wie kann ein so kleiner Mann einen so großen Penis haben.

"Fuck, Levi, beweg dich." Eren moans, gripping Levi's thighs that are resting next to Eren's hips, his legs wrapping around Levi's muscled waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Gimme a moment, mon dieu, tu es tellement serré." Levi groans, starting to roll his hips despite the tightness of Eren's hole. He's gripping him so tightly and Levi knows that this isn't going to last long if he moves to fast because it feels so fucking good. Eren presses his heels into the tight muscles of Levi's ass urging him to move faster. 

"Levi, bitte-" His mouth falls open as Levi pulls out and slams home once, hitting just that spot. Levi groans, his head tipping back. Eren clenches down on him and how is he supposed to hold back now. 'Fuck it.' He thinks. Even if this lasts only minutes he needs Eren, now. He starts moving properly, resting his elbows on both sides of Eren's face for leverage, pumping into him fast and hard. He stares at Eren, watching his eyes grow wide and darken every time he thrusts in at just the right angle.

"Härter, Levi, bitte, brauche mehr… brauche dich." Eren speaks between moans, and cries when Levi hits his sweet spot.

"Merveilleux, magnifique" Levi accentuates each word with a thrust "joli, céleste, divin" 

He barely gets out that last one. He's panting, his thrusts growing faster and erratic, pleasure curling in his abdomen. Eren's hands are everywhere, running through Levi's hair, pulling him into kisses, running over his back, leaving red marks. 

He feels Eren push up into him, meeting his fast thrusts. He feels his hard cock pulse against him, throbbing and hot. He puts all his force into his thrusts, making the headboard slam against the wall with each one. He leans close to Eren's ear.

"Come for me, mon chéri" He whispers and hears Eren's cry, feels his legs tighten and his walls spasm around his cock. He would feel the wetness between their stomachs but he is too caught up in his own orgasm, waves of pleasure washing over him, making his mouth fall open with a silent cry, stilling inside his lover, hands firmly on his hips, the world going white in front of his eyes for a moment.

When his head clears, he looks at Eren. 'Fuck, he's beautiful.' His stomach and chest are painted white, skin flushed, lips red and swollen, hair simply a mess, and eyes unfocused. He's clearly still in post-orgasmic bliss. Levi smiles, pulling out carefully and lying down next to him, running a hand through his hair. Eren turns his head and smiles dopily. 

"Ich liebe dich." Eren says and Levi knows exactly what that means. He presses a soft kiss to Eren's lips.

"Je t'aime." He answers and pulls Eren close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Eren snuggles into him, breathing in the scent of sweat, sex and Levi - which honestly is most disinfectant and lemony cleaning products.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> German:  
> mehr - more  
> bitte - please  
> ich brauche dich - I need you  
> sofort - right now  
> wie kann ein so kleiner Mann einen so großen Penis haben - How can a man that short have a penis that large  
> beweg dich - move  
> härter - harder  
> Ich liebe dich - I love you
> 
> French (I apologize for anymistakes I have like one clue in French):  
> magnifique - magnificent  
> comme un dieu - like a god  
> mon dieu - my god  
> tu es tellement serré - you're so tight  
> Merveilleux - marvelous  
> joli - lovely  
> céleste - heavenly  
> divin - divine
> 
> feel free to correct my French and thank you for reading :33


End file.
